Our Little Secret
by DxsiredSxcrets
Summary: Set in the middle of season 3. Team Mystic Falls are trying to find another way to kill an Original –other than the White Oak Stake. Klaus and Kol soon realise this and decide to teach them a little lesson (With a little bit of gore and twists for your pleasure/ SLIGHT TORTURE SCENES). (Klaus and Kol brotherly story / Klaus/Caroline Tyler/Caroline Klaus/Elena Tyler, Matt, Bonnie).
1. Chapter 1

Klaus was peacefully sitting on his couch, with his sketch pad, drawing rough lines with a pencil, of, what Kol could make out, a bird.

"Well, Nik," he began and slid onto the couch opposite, "What can we do, hm?" Resting his chin on his hand, he raised his eyebrows and smiled the infamous Kol smirk.

Klaus stifled a laugh, " _I_ _am_ doing something, Kol. If you're _that_ stuck for ideas, go get a little snack, or something."

"I guess you're right," Kol sat back, sighing and sitting back in his chair, "I mean it was only a few hundred years I was daggered for, after all. But if you're too busy, I might go visit your lovely doppelganger- I'm sure she'll be free for a _bite."_ he smiled again, showing his vampire teeth.

"Fine, Kol," Klaus said, throwing his pencil and paper down in defeat, "I will accomplish you as you are clearly incapable of entertaining yourself."

"That's the spirit!" Kol jumped up, "Where too, then?"

"I'm thinking the grill," Klaus grabbed his coat and led out the door, "we can get a few good drinks in there. Real ones."

With wide grins, the Mikaelson brothers left.

'Klaus and Kol. In the Grill.' Matt reported and sent the text message to Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler. They would need to get close to them if they were to succeed in killing an original vampire, especially an invincible one, like Klaus. They needed to be smart, a white oak stake and a miracle. His phone buzzed and Elena's name flashed on the screen.

'Ok, on our way.'

10 minutes later, Elena walked through the door with Caroline and Bonnie. Matt instantly noticed the lack of vampire power and approached them.

"Err, what's going on? I though Damon and Stefan were with you."

"Stefan and Damon are with Rebekah and Elijah." She replied.

"So, what are you three doing here?" Matt quizzed.

"Matt it's ok," Caroline reassured him, "I'm a vampire, Bonnies a witch and Klaus can't kill Elena, so, I'd say we have the best team."

"Against _two_ originals?" Matt asked, stunned, "they're dangerous, Care'."

"So am I, Matt," Bonnie argued, "If they try anything, I'll kill them myself" She warned.

"We know what we're doing, don't worry, Stefan and Damon will be here soon." Elena said.

"Be careful, all of you." He demanded as he walked behind the bar and started to serve the normal customers.

The three girls sat down in a booth, Bonnie and Caroline on one side and Elena on another.

"Well, would you look at that? Look who just walked in." Kol observed from the other side of the grill, which immediately caught Klaus' attention.

Kol continued, pointing in their direction, "Elena Gilbert, the Bennett witch and the blonde vampire you fancy."

"Not another word, Kol." Klaus replied playfully.

Kol began to stand up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Klaus asked

"I'm going to make their day a whole lot better." He responded with a wink as Klaus casually joined his brother and they both approached the booth.

"Ladies," Kol started, "What can three beautiful women, such as yourselves, be doing here unattended?" Eyebrows raised, he looked towards them with a genuine question in his eyes.

"Why do you care?" Caroline replied, not making any eye contact.

"Well, my darlings, you never know what dangerous monsters hide in the shadows this time of day." he laughed to himself.

Klaus slide in the booth next to Elena, trapping her in as Kol sat opposite, next to Bonnie, stopping her and Caroline escaping.

Elena rolled her eyes and gave an irritated sideways glance at the two originals. "Thanks, but I think we're good." She said, her tone full of sarcasm.

"Elena, darling, where's the harm in having a quick drink?" Kol commented and a smile was glued to Klaus' face, Elena sighed in defeat, clearly aware that they were not giving up.

"What do you want, really?" Bonnie asked forcefully.

"Easy, love," Klaus warned, "as long as you don't do anything stupid, you have nothing to fear." Bonnie looked taken aback with his response, clearly not expecting his threats, yet. If only he knew what they were planning.

At that moment Elena's phone beeped, indicating a message. All eyes were on her. Caroline and Bonnie with alarmed expressions in fear of their plan to kill Klaus being discovered. Klaus had a look of curiosity fixed on his face, raising his eyebrows at her, Elena started to panic inside, but tried to remain calm. If he found out that they were planning to kill him and his family, they would all be killed themselves.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Klaus asked her directly, looking deep into her eyes. She swallowed.

"Yes. Excuse me." She said, trying to get Klaus to move so she could get out of the booth and check her message, which probably stated how they could kill an original.

"Elena, sweetheart," Klaus replied, not moving at all, keeping her trapped, "do you have something to hide?"

"No." She stated, slowly, trying to control her breathing.

"You see," he began again, sitting even closer to her, barely leaving any distance between them, "your lips say 'No', but your eyes and heart beats tell me another story." He held out his hand for her to give her phone over to him.

"What are you doing?" Caroline snapped, "You can't just take her phone! Y-you have no right to do that!"

"Looks like you were correct, brother," Kol said, "they seem very desperate to hide whatever is on that phone and blondie's outburst of panic has just proved that."

Caroline closed her eyes in frustration and realised her mistake.

"Give me your phone." Klaus demanded to Elena softly, trying not to create a scene, until necessary.

"No." Elena repeated strongly. Kol's eyes widened at her bravery –or stupidity. Klaus smiled sadistically.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Klaus warned, "it's completely up to you, my love."

Elena looked at Caroline and Bonnie with disbelief, how could they have been so stupid?

She slowly took her phone out of her pocket and suddenly attempted to throw it hard on the ground. But before she got the chance, Klaus wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her close to him, so she was pressed against him. Still with his arm around her, he checked Elena's phone as she struggled against his iron grip.

"Can I get you anything?" Matt interrupted the phone message search, trying to help his friends.

"Matt!" Kol greeted him, "How's the hand?"

Matt looked at the hand that Kol hand broken a few nights ago, at the Mikaelson Ball, that was still in the healing process.

"Actually," Klaus interrupted his brother's fun of mocking the pathetic human, " _You_ are mentioned in these putrid messages." Looking at Matt with a smile. He cleared his throat and began to read out the various messages on Elena's phone. All the plots and plans to kill the originals were ruined as he announced them all to his brother around the table.

"Did you really think you would get away with that?" Klaus said harshly in Elena's ear, making her heart speed up rapidly in terror. He slowly released her and Klaus slid out the booth and snatched a clipboard from the table opposite.

"Attention, customers!" he called out, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but there appears to be a gas leak, and I'm going to have to ask you all to evacuate the area momentarily."

All the remaining customers groaned and made a hasty exit, leaving Klaus and Kol with Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

All the remaining customers groaned and made a hasty exit, leaving Klaus and Kol with Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Matt.

Kol started to laugh, "I have to say, I'm quite hurt that you planned to kill me as well, I mean, I'm the best one."

Elena's phone started to ring from Klaus' pocket. She started to get up before Kol shot her a warning glare and she decided it was best not to piss off the originals anymore.

"Elena's phone." Klaus answered through the phone, giving his hostages a wicked grin.

"Klaus?" A confused Damon answered from the other end of the line.

"Damon!" He greeted the eldest Salvatore brother sarcastically. "You know, it is quite a shock that you all would be so _stupid_ as to go against me, but you will learn that in time."

"Where's Elena?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, don't worry. She's here." He looked towards their table. "In fact, my list of hostages just keeps growing. Consider this a lesson to never stand against me." Then he hung up, leaving Damon with so many questions.

Klaus put the phone down on a nearby table and walked towards his remaining hostages with a smile.

Bonnie focussed and tried to restrain him with a spell.

"That witchy nonsense is not going to work on us, I'm afraid." Klaus stated.

"Yes, Nik, I think we forgot to mention that we knew a very powerful witch that can easily beat a Bennett Witch." Kol included. Klaus made Matt sit down next to Elena, as he stood at the head of the table.

"What shall we do with them, brother?" He casually asked Kol, who put his hand under his chin in thought.

"Hmm," He answered, "We could kill them?"

"Ummm, no, I don't fancy cleaning up the mess, besides the witch may prove useful and I still need my Hybrid army."

"We could kill their family?" Kol suggested.

"No." Klaus dismissed the idea, "They all have limited family, and we could need to threaten them in the future."

"You're right, I suppose." Kol replied, "So what do we do with them?"

"Well," Klaus smiled, "we are in no rush, so we could play with their minds for a bit, maybe torture them until we get bored, depending on our mood."

"How can you say that so casually?" Elena asked in disgust. Kol slowly turned his head in her direction.

"Did I say she could speak?" Kol asked Klaus rhetorically, as if Elena wasn't in the room.

"No, I don't believe you did." Klaus answered his brother, smirking.

"Well, as she is so keen to talk, your doppelganger can go first." Kol stated.

"Ok," Klaus agreed, "but she does not die." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Kol sulked.

"I mean it Kol," Klaus warned, "you will not kill her, or you will go back in your box and I will drop you in the ocean."

"I said 'fine'." Kol snapped as he stood up. He looked at Matt, "You like playing the hunter, don't you? You must have weapons in here somewhere." Kol disappeared to the back of the bar, for a few minutes and returned with vervain ropes and knives.

In the next few minutes Kol had tied Matt, Caroline and Bonnie's hands behind their backs tightly. He quickly worked, so the vervain would barely sting him. Caroline's wrists burned painfully with the amount of vervain soaked into the rope. Elena was standing next to the table, with Klaus' hand wrapped tightly around her arm to prevent her from freeing her friends. Kol clapped his hands together in success and turned towards his brother and Elena.

"Your turn." He said to her, before Klaus' grip tightened and her heart sped rapidly. But she knew he wouldn't kill her, so why was she so afraid?

"Wait!" She called out to the two Mikaelsons, "You found the plans to kill you on _my_ phone. I planned it. Not my friends, let them go, they're innocent."

Kol opened his mouth to make a comment, at that moment the Sheriff's voice called from outside, "Klaus! Come outside with your hands up!" Klaus' hand wrapped around Elena's mouth, to prevent her screaming, Kol put his finger to his lips and looked towards Caroline, Bonnie and Matt with a menacing glare.

"Klaus!" She screamed again. "This is your final warning!" When there was no response, the door burst open and in came Sheriff Forbes, gun pointed and ready to shoot.

It faltered at the sight of her daughter and her friends tied up.

"Liz, you will call off your men and tell them it was a false alarm." He commanded, "Or I kill your daughter," Liz's face fell to her shoulder where her walkie-talkie sat and called off the attack. Her eyes fixated on Klaus' as his hand slowly fell from Elena's mouth and held her other arm firmly.

"Good." Kol praised, "Sit down and enjoy the show,"

"What's going on?" She asked. Klaus pushed Elena forcefully into his brother, despite her struggles, he managed to sit her down on a nearby armchair.

"They found out about our plans to kill an original." Caroline said, sadly, "Mom, you have to leave. Now."

"How sweet," Klaus observed, "But I don't let people escape, love." He got out his phone from his right pocket and dialled a number.

"Tyler," He greeted cheerfully through the phone, "Be a good Hybrid and fetch me some empty blood bags?" There was a momentary pause, "Thanks mate, I'm at the grill."


	3. Chapter 3

In the next five minutes Kol had managed to horrify Sheriff Forbes (who was too scared to even move), Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Matt with stories of victims he tortured or brutally murdered in his lifetime. His final story was interrupted by a knock at the door of the grill.

"Who is it?" Klaus called.

"It's me." The voice of Tyler Lockwood replied behind the door.

"Are you alone?" Kol asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Come in." Klaus said. Tyler quickly opened the door, hopped through the threshold, and locked the door behind him.

"Why are yo-" Tyler turned and stopped in his tracks when he realised what the blood bags were for. His eyes immediately travelled to Caroline and her burning wrists.

"No need to be worried, Tyler," Klaus reassured, "as long as everyone does as they're told, nobody has to die."

"Well, we're not promising anything…" Kol remarked with the corners of his lips slowly reaching his eyes. Klaus merely glared at his brother to prevent any further comment that would anger the young Hybrid. Again, Tyler looked at Caroline.

"Ah," Kol noticed, "they're in love. Well, Tyler, mate, I'll give you a deal. If you cooperate for a little while, we will release blondie."

"What about the others?" Tyler asked, hopeful.

"They'll survive." Klaus quickly stated, not wanting Kol to press the matter more on the Tyler and Caroline relationship.

"Tyler, wait-" Elena started, jumping to her feet, trying to slow down the process of the verbal agreement, to understand the terms. She was silenced by Kol's glare as he approached her.

"Ok, deal." Tyler agreed, after a slight hesitation and glancing at Elena, and shook Klaus' hand before handing him the empty blood bags. Klaus and his brother shared a glance before smirking victoriously.

"No." Elena sighed, "Klaus agreed not to kill anyone, but they didn't say anything about hurting them."

"Oh, she's good at this, Nik," Kol mocked, "I bet its all of those deals she's been making with Elijah." Klaus laughed and walked towards the doppelganger with the blood bags in his hand. Kol stood behind the chair that she was supposed to be sitting in. Elena turned around to run but Klaus was too fast, she crashed into Klaus' chest and he held her arm to keep her in place.

"Elena, sweetheart, you must know by now that there is no way of escaping me?" He grinned and pushed her onto the chair where Kol stood behind. Klaus ripped off her vervain necklace and grabbed her chin to make their eyes meet.

"You will not move from this chair, until I say." He commanded and she repeated robotically. He gently pushed too needles into her arm and she whimpered slightly before glaring at him. Elena could feel the blood leave her body and into the bags.

Klaus bent down slightly, to meet her cold gaze.

"Good girl," He purred and slowly placed his lips to her forehead.

"Now," Klaus started, standing straight again and picking up a knife from the table. "Shall we begin?"

Klaus handed the knife to Kol, who walked towards Matt Donovan.

"Don't take this personally, Matt, but I've never liked you." He slammed the blade into his arm and Matt screamed in pain, Kol removed the knife and watched the blood stream down the sleeve of his shirt.

"Matt!" Bonnie yelled.

"What the hell!" Tyler screamed and ran towards his friend. Klaus stopped him and he obeyed before he could offer help to his best friend. Kol ran the blade down his bloody wound, down his arm and slicing his hand. Matt shrieked and yelled but still Kol continued and mirrored his actions on the other arm.

"S-stop!" Elena screamed wearily.

"You're going to kill him!" Caroline argued, "You promised!" Klaus took one glance at Caroline before stopping his brother.

"Enough, Kol," Klaus warned, "He'll bleed out before you finish."

"Huh," Kol sighed, "always one to spoil my fun over a pretty face, Nik." He dangerously teased.

"Not another word or you will be at the receiving end of my fist." Klaus threatened.

"Well, at least this threat is more original than the dagger." Kol playfully returned the comment. Which made Klaus chuckle slightly.

"Fine." Klaus snapped. He snatched the knife from Kol's hand and threw it into Matt's left shoulder. Matt struggled in his chair as he screamed through gritted teeth.

"How's that?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"That's more like it, brother." Kol replied with a widened grin as he walked towards Matt and forcefully gripped the knife and slowly pushed it further in his arm. Both Mikaelsons laughed.

"That's enough!" Liz Forbes screamed, finally her outrage took over control of her, "You've proven your point! Stop this!"

"Whatever you say, Sheriff." Kol mockingly obeyed. He bit his wrist and forced his vampire blood down Matt's throat, automatically, his wound healed and all that remained was the thick human blood dripping from his arms and beads of sweat and tears made by Matt Donovan.

Kol looked over at Elena. "Nik," He warned, "the blood bags are almost full."

Klaus took the remaining blood bags from Tyler and walked towards his human hybrid maker. He removed the now full blood bags out of her arm and handed them to Kol before replacing them with a new ones. Klaus watched Elena's blood flow into the blood bag for a while.

"Stop this." She said tiredly, "What are you gaining? And you wonder why we planned to kill you…" She trailed off closing her eyes for a few seconds before forcing them open.

"You know, you all brought this on to yourselves," Kol briefly explained, "we wouldn't be doing this if you had of just done what we said, in the first place."

" _We_ wouldn't need to do this," Elena weakly argued, "If you didn't torture and kill the people we care about."

Kol stepped too close for Elena's liking, "And whose fault is it that Nik came into town, hm? Who was he searching for? What led him here?" Elena remained quiet, Kol continued to patronise her, "Elena, my darling," He spoke slowly, "I believe I asked you a question: What was it that led my brother here?"

Elena used all of her effort to tilt her head up to meet the harsh eyes of Kol Mikaelson, "Me." She stated, "I'm the reason Klaus' here. B-but I'm not the reason you and him are killing people -that is because you are monsters." She finished dizzily and rested her head on the back of the chair, losing strength, and unable to keep it up.

Klaus smirked and Kol let out a small chuckle.

"That's enough, Kol," Klaus argued, "She's _my_ doppelganger."

"Oh, come on, can't we share?" Kol asked dangerously with a sick smile.

"Just l-let us go," Elena pleaded, "you've proven your point. Please."

Klaus' smile grew, "But I'm not done with you yet."

"You've won, Klaus," Bonnie explained, "we're sorry."

"You will be." Klaus stated to make all of their hostage's hearts to speed up rapidly in pure terror.

Klaus moved over to Caroline.

"From those rope, all the vervain will be in your system, your welcome, Love."

"Shut up." She spat.

"That wasn't very nice," Kol sang, he picked up a wooden stake and threw into Caroline's stomach making her cry out. Kol smirked and Klaus only tilted his head to the side.

"Shall we try that again?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She shakily replied before he ripped the stake out of her spleen as she wailed painfully again.

"That's much better." He reflected with a twinkle in his icy blue eyes.

"Please, Klaus," The sheriff called, "Let Caroline go. Punish me, not my daughter."

"That's very noble, Liz," Kol added from the side, "but that deal doesn't benefit us, so we decline your heroic request." He and Klaus grinned.

"Well, then, whatever you are going to do, just get it over with." Caroline stated weakly. Kol snatched the stake from his brother and walked towards the chair in which Caroline was tied to.

"What are doing?" Tyler screamed frantically.

"Relax, Tyler, mate," Klaus reassured, "We're not killing anyone." Tyler surprisingly relaxed his shoulders, but his angered fists remained stuck to his sides.

Kol used the sharp tip on the wooden stake to deeply cut Caroline's arms and shoulders until she was crying out for him to stop. However, it had the opposite effect. The more Caroline screamed from the pain, or the worried yells of her friends, the deeper he made her cuts, until Klaus' finally stopped his brother from torturing her anymore.

"Ok, brother," Klaus reasoned, "she's had enough. I'm bored now." Kol finished and Caroline's wounds healed soon after, Kol stood beside his brother.

Klaus picked up the stake from Kol and moved towards Bonnie. "Hello, love, I might need a little spell, soon."

"What about your powerful witch that's protecting you?" She spat.

Kol chirped up, "She obviously isn't here, that'll be too dangerous." He rolled his eyes.

"What my brother means is that: Too much power would kill her, you know that." Klaus explained.

"What spell?" Bonnie cautiously asked.

"Why would I tell you that?" Klaus rhetorically asked, "But, I just need to know that I have your word."

"No." Bonnie bravely protested. Klaus narrowed his eyes at her, when she remained silent he drove the stake down hard on her leg. Bonnie, who is human, screamed in agony as the weapon hit (and almost shattered) her bone. He fiercely pulled it out, "Wish to reconsider?" He sadistically asked as he lifted the stake again.

"Stop," Bonnie winced and yelled as sweat and tears rolled down her face from the unbearable pain, "I'll do it, just stop."

"Good." Klaus did as she demanded and stopped.

"They are children, Klaus." Sherriff Forbes rebuked.

"But you're not." He smiled and raised the stake.

"Wait." A very weak Elena spoke quietly, interrupting Klaus' action, sick of watching all the horror. "Don't h-hurt my fr-friends anymore. I'll d-do anything you w-want." Her voice faltered with every syllable she spoke as if the blood loss was drifting her into a sleep.

Klaus turned to face her, acknowledging her plead for the first time today, "Anything?" He asked, smirking.

Elena swallowed, "Y-yes."

Kol's eyes lit up, "That is a very dangerous promise to make to two Originals." He smirked, "Miss Gilbert, you have yourself a deal." There were protests around the room, Elena was focusing on the ringing in her ears instead.

Elena's head dropped to the side, she was too weak to lift it. Her breathing got heavier as her eyes slowly closed and she had to fight to keep them open. Klaus put the stake down, walked to her and lifted her head with his index finger.

"I think that's enough for today, don't you?" He rhetorically asked.

"Go t-to h-hell," she struggled to say, which resulted in her speeding her breaths in order to gain oxygen into her lungs.

"Shhhhh" he soothed, "Don't waste any more energy, my love." He removed the blood bags and handed them to Tyler.

"Give these to Morgan. And get them out of here." Klaus demanded and signalled to Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Sheriff Forbes.

"What about Elena?" He asked.

He shook his head, "She's too weak, I'll take her." Klaus responded.

"No way. You're not touching her." Bonnie forcefully retaliated.

"She is an asset to me, which makes her my responsibility, she is coming with me. Untie them, Kol." Klaus barked his orders, which Kol obeyed hesitantly, obviously disheartened by the lack of torture in their agenda.

Klaus walked to Elena.

"Alright, my Lovely, you're allowed to move now." Her arms immediately dropped to the sides of the chair and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I've untied them, Nik," Kol updated, sounding bored, "Take your girl and let's go."

Klaus picked Elena up in his arms gently and she weakly struggled.

"Don't fight me Elena," He warned before her heavy eyes came to a close.

The others stood behind Tyler, watching Klaus stroll towards them with a sleeping Elena in his arms.

"Tyler, I said get them out of here." Klaus recalled.

"What about Elena?" He repeated. Klaus grew agitated.

"She will stay with me. When she wakes up and I know she's ok, then I'll return her to her house. If anyone contradicts me again, or goes to break her out of my house, I'll take her away and you'll never see her again." He glanced at Caroline, her eyes dripping with hatred, he suddenly felt apologetic but he wasn't going to show it. He covered his emotion with a smirk.

Kol was becoming extremely bored with the repetition of threats and questions and let out an aggregated groan. "Good, it's settled. Let's go. Now." He rushed, not wanting this painfully slow conversation to continue any longer. He pushed his brother out of the door. Klaus placed Elena in the back seat when he drove and when they had reached his mansion he placed her in the bed in a spare bedroom. He had a few annoying calls from the Salvatores but told them they could come and collect Elena themselves when Klaus asked, to prevent suspicion. Soon enough Klaus and Kol went to bed themselves and their mansion suddenly became still and tranquil.

 _Elena was running. Fast. Running through a forest in the rain. Running from a beast. Running for her life. She finally stopped, not able to continue anymore, panting, trying to suck the oxygen into her lungs. The rain had resulted in her hair sticking to her face, sometimes obstructing her vision._

 _A twig snapped._

 _Elena's head whipped round. She could hear a low growl from the direction she had come from. Her legs carried her away as she sprinted in the opposite direction. Trying to get as much distance between her and the monster that was chasing her: The wolf._

 _She saw her house in the distance and knew she would be safe. She clumsily crashed through the door and locked every lock possible. She backed away from the closed door and slipped on a patch of blood. Elena gasped and scrambled up to her feet and saw blood stains and handprints leading up the stairs. She hesitantly followed it, terrified of what the outcome would be. The blood stains led to Jeremy's closed bedroom door, a bloodied handprint near his door frame. Elena slowly pushed the door ajar and peered inside, it was dark, but Elena could make out a figure on the bed. "Jeremy?" She whispered. "Jer?" She said a little louder. No movement. She entered her brother's bedroom and the light poured in. Jeremy, or what was left of him, was on top of his bed. His body was ripped apart until he was almost unrecognisable. "No!" Elena let out a cry of anger, sadness, terror and guilt at the same time. Tears formed in her eyes and violently streamed down her face as she fell to her knees and sobbed._

 _A growl._

 _She turned around to see the wolf, with red stained fur, in her brother's doorway. It growled again, showing its sharp teeth, before pouncing. Elena tried to back away but was soon pressed to a wall, she was trapped. The wolf ran towards her and ripped into her neck._


	4. Chapter 4

Elena woke up screaming. Unsure of her surroundings. Light generously filled the room and by that Elena could guess it was late morning. She slowly got out of bed dizzily and was pleasantly surprised when it opened easily. Elena walked down a long corridor and down a tall flight of stairs, occasionally steadying herself, to prevent falling. Voices attracted her to a large sitting room where a very smug looking Klaus and Kol Mikaelson were lounging casually on a glamorous couch. She turned a corner and became visible to the two brothers.

"Ah, Elena," Klaus' eyes lit up, "How are you feeling, my love?"

"What am I doing here?" She tiredly questioned.

Kol grinned, "She's not happy with you, Nik."

Klaus silenced his brother with a glare, "I'm not surprised, with all the screaming last night."

Elena was taken aback, "You – You heard?"

Klaus laughed, "Sweetheart, I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I came in to make sure there were no serial killers in your room before I realised you were tossing and turning in your sleep."

"Urgh," Kol groaned, "Nightmares are the worst. Especially when it's about _a wolf_." He smirked.

Klaus and Elena both looked at Kol with long stare. Elena's eyes filled with horror and Klaus' with slight amusement.

"You went inside Elena's head and gave her a nasty little dream about a wolf last night, huh?" Klaus smirked.

"Sorry, darling," Kol cruelly smiled, obviously not giving a sincere apology, "I couldn't resist. Having a vulnerable weak human in the next room had to be made fun in some way."

Elena shivered in the memory of her brother's body torn apart by a wolf. Running for her life before the monster killed her. It seemed so real, only to find out that it was all for Kol's twisted entertainment. He still had a sick smile glued to his face as his eyes darkened.

"Kol," Klaus beckoned, "Phone up the Salvatores and tell them that they can collect Elena when they're ready." Kol nodded and swiftly left the room sarcastically mumbling, "Sure master, anything."

The word 'anything' sparked Klaus' memory. Elena had made him a promise that she would do anything if he freed her friends. She would not get away with that. She needed to keep her end of the bargain.

"So, I'm free to go?" She asked hopefully.

Klaus chuckled, "Of course, there would be no sense of kidnapping you... yet."

"You had a different story yesterday, when you were torturing us." Elena stated as forcefully as she could in her weak state, Klaus smiled at her bravery.

"Mm, if I recall correctly, you made a deal with me yesterday? That you would do _anything_ for me?" He smirked again.

Elena swallowed as he walked closer to her, "I remember." She said nervously, "What do I have to do?"

"Well," Klaus started, "This is a tricky situation, because I can make you do anything already by compelling or threatening you."

Elena tried to change the subject before he could reveal her punishment, "You didn't have to let us go, then. Why did you?" When Klaus remained silent she continued, "It wasn't until Tyler came in you considered the idea of keeping everyone alive." Elena stifled a small laugh and shock her head in disbelief, "It was when he looked at Caroline. You wanted to prove you had the power over their relationship."

Klaus stepped dangerously close to her as she backed up against a wall away from him.

"You're wrong." He stated.

"Am I?" She rhetorically asked, "After all you stopped Kol from torturing Caroline anymore. You just took my deal to cover up your feelings for her and made it seem like you just want leverage over everyone again."

Klaus forcefully pushed himself against Elena pressing her up against the wall, trapping her body and hands under his.

"I took that deal," He explained with an evil smirk, "because you belong to me and I like the idea of you begging me for freedom and the power I have over you and everyone is this god-dammed town." Elena was startled and tried to escape his grip, but he was too strong. She obviously upset him with her comment, proving that she was correct, and they both knew it.

"This is an interesting sight." Kol commented from the side, trying to contain his laughter, he had a very angered set of Salvatores peering behind him.

"Elena?" Stefan called, with his brother behind him.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Damon yelled. Elena tried to push Klaus off of her, but he wouldn't move. The Salvatore brother's stepped forward to help her but were stopped by Klaus.

"Not a step closer," He warned them, smiling at Elena as he felt her body tense in terror. He inhaled, and his smirk widened, he could smell the fear on her, his eyes never leaving hers. His pupils dilated as he compelled her shaking brown eyes, "You are not to tell anyone what we just spoke about this morning – that's your side of our little bargain."

Her breathing hitched as Klaus leant forwards and placed his burning lips on her check and lingered. His lips moved to her upper neck and whispered against her skin, "It will be our little secret." Smiling sadistically, he pulled away and left some space between them as she ran towards her beloved Salvatores.

"Until next time Elena," Kol winked at her and smirked victoriously at the reaction gained from Stefan and Damon.

"Let's get out of here, please." Elena asked, turning to Stefan and Damon. Scared to spend another minute in the Mikaelson household, they attempted to leave, taking one step before Klaus spoke again.

"Elena." He called out softly and stretching every syllable. He held out her phone in his hand and waited for her to retrieve it before he continued, "I'm sure I'll see you soon." He smiled.

"Like hell you will." Damon snapped and hurriedly Elena and Stefan out of the mansion.

That night Elena woke screaming again. The wolf still haunted her dreams. Only this time, when she woke she could vividly feel the ghost of Klaus' lips on her check.


	5. AN

**This is my first fanfiction, so, reviews/mistake spotters are welcomed. Sadly, I don't own the Vampire Diaries – or any of these characters. No copy write intended. I was merely inspired. xxx**


End file.
